


Robotism

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [56]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Rusty And The Boys".<br/>Rusty's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robotism

2087 – Robotism

It isn't fair!  
It wasn't my fault that Larry transformed himself into a giant by means of magic!  
My AI is Buzzwang's times thousand. My memory capacity exceeds his at least as much. I can search LongShot's database in a tenth of the time he needs to type the request.  
I sacrificed myself for Doc. He fed himself to a spacewhale!  
And they made _him_ a ranger!

> Query: sex·ism (skszm), n.  
> 1\. Discrimination based on gender, especially discrimination against women.  
> 2\. Attitudes, conditions, or behaviors that promote stereotyping of social roles based on gender.

Yes, that's what it is! I'm going to sue!

 


End file.
